


Draco Malfoy likes coffee and a warm croissant

by ColorfulStabwound



Series: Drarry Dump [19]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-17
Updated: 2012-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 22:44:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2167962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorfulStabwound/pseuds/ColorfulStabwound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Submission for the H/D Project</p>
    </blockquote>





	Draco Malfoy likes coffee and a warm croissant

**Author's Note:**

> Submission for the H/D Project

Draco Malfoy likes coffee and a warm croissant in the morning when he wakes up.  
He likes to sit and browse the Daily Prophet and silently mock the articles he finds ridiculous.  
When he drinks his tea he always has toast with apricot jam, and when he sits down for lunch he rarely eats suitable food.

Draco Malfoy likes designer menswear. He doesn’t wear Wizards robes and he refuses to wear cloaks.  
He enjoys the way a vintage wool feels against his skin and he never buys off the rack.  
When he makes a purchase he means it, and when he wears one of his beloved suits, he feels the part.

Draco Malfoy likes to wear his hair shorter than his father does but long enough that his mother will fuss for him to have a cut.   
He knows that he has the Malfoy genes to thank for his flawless locks and he always takes them for granted.  
There is nothing he enjoys more than fingers in his hair, but he would never tell you so.

Draco Malfoy likes to lay in bed on Sunday mornings. Sometimes he will spend the entire day tangled in bed sheets pretending he doesn’t have a single responsibility.  
He detests eating in bed, but on Sundays, he will make an exception.  
Clothing is never an option on Sunday mornings.

Draco Malfoy likes Harry Potter.  It is not practical and definitely not the sane choice, but he can’t help it.  
He knows that people do not understand them, but he’s never made a habit of giving a fuck what people think.  
On Sunday mornings they will lie in bed, tangled in bed sheets, drinking coffee and having croissants. Draco will read the prophet and Harry will do his best to get Draco’s attention, by any means necessary.

Draco Malfoy will be the first to tell you that Harry Potter Already  _has_  his attention..

 


End file.
